Splatoon: Humanity Awakened
by shiranui400
Summary: Dae is a normal inkling, yet he is quite extraordinary. He single-handedly defeated the Octarians, as well as the fact that he is a turf war champion. But strange things start happening and it looks like he will need to once again take up the mantle of Agent 3. But he soon finds out that things are far worse than he thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, my name is Daedalist Clout Hoplo. But you can call me Dae. Just getting things out of the way now my name is pronounced Day-da-list. Anyways my name is Daedalist Clout Hoplo and this is my story."

Two years prior.

"I can't wait to arrive at Inkopolis!" I thought. I had just turned fourteen the day before, meaning that I could finally transform into a humanoid! Of course that's not the main reason I was excited about turning 14 and going to Inkopolis. (And no it's not to see all the pretty girls at Inkopolis, though I was excited for that too) You see, there is this amazing sport us Inklings have, it's called turf wars! In turf wars your goal is to cover more turf with your color of ink than the enemy covers with their color of ink. I know it sounds kinda boring but it's actually reeeaaaly fun! But the big problem with turf wars is you can't ink turf in squid form, and well…All inklings stay in squid form until we turn fourteen. (As previously established) so put one and two together aaaand… Yes you get it now! I was excited to finally be able to participate in turf wars! Suddenly a voice sounded over the intercom, interrupting my thoughts of cute girls and victorious turf wars.

"Inkopolis straight ahead, all disembarking at this stop please exit the train now. Thank you and have a nice day."

Sweet! I thought. I bet my brother Si is even waiting for me at the station! Sure enough there he was! I hopped off the train with my luggage and gave Si a big hug.

"Sup bro, long time no see," He sniffed at the air, "dude you need a shower."

"Nice to see you too bro." I replied sarcastically.

My brother Si was three years older than me. So while he had been living it up in Inkopolis having fun in turf wars, I was stuck at home squiding around on the floor. But he wouldn't be the only one having fun any longer, because I was here now and I was going to become the freshest squid in the city. I thought about what my brother had said and sniffed myself. Dang, I guess Si wasn't lying! Make that I will become the freshest squid in the city as soon as I take a shower.

End of Prologue


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two years since I had arrived at Inkopolis. Since then I have become a turf war champion, as well as Agent 3 of the New Squid Beak Splatoon, and saved the whole city from evil creatures called Octarians. I'd like to think I'm a pretty cool guy. But I'm still just one inkling, and one inkling can only do so much. I just wish that I could-

"Dae? Earth to Dae! Yo, Dae!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the one who had interrupted me. It was my friend Ellie. We were waiting for my sister Alaine at the train station. Si was there too jamming out to his music giving no heed to the world around him.

"Having deep thoughts about being insufficient again are we?" Ellie asked. Man, I swear she can read my mind!

"Ya'know for someone named silence he sure does like music." I said pointing to my brother trying to evade her question. Ellie raised an eyebrow at me and looked like she was about to ask me again when suddenly the train pulled up.

"Thank the squid sisters!" I thought. That was a little too close though; I will need to be more careful next time with my facial expressions. Of course little good it would do me with Ellie around. I looked around at my friends who were here to greet my sister. Among them was Sizz an inkling boy with red orange hair and a fiery attitude to go with it, as well there was my friend Jazz, a mellow music loving inkling girl with indigo hair.

Sizz, who thought (wrongly) that he was the universe's gift to girls, kept on flirting with Jazz who had recently become his center of affection. Poor girl.

"So Jazz," Sizz started, "I was wondering if after this you might want to with me to see that new movie 'Inkside Out'?"

Jazz just laughed, "Maybe some other time hot shot! Oh look here comes Dae's sister now!" I turned my head smiled at Alaine greeting her with a hug. It had been almost a year since I had seen her, my family didn't come up to visit much because Inkopolis was so far away.

"How's it been hanging sis?" Si asked Alaine.

"Oh you know, so-so." She replied.

"Well how about I introduce you to my friends," I said. "The one with Yellow hair and perky attitude is Ellie!" Ellie smiled warmly and waved at Alaine.

"The one with the head phones is Jazz!" Jazz walked up to Alaine and said, "So nice to finally meet you Dae has told me so much about you!"

"And last but not least" I said, "is Sizz!" Sizz pulled down his sunglasses and winked, earning him a few giggles from the girls around him.

"So where did you guys get your nick names from?" Alaine asked the group.

"Well," Sizz said, "Jazz got hers because she likes to listen to music, I got mine from my original nickname Sizzle which I got because of the color of my hair, and Ellie's is just an abbreviation of her real name."

"So aren't you guys like a turf wars team?" Alaine began her new question. Si laughed.

"What?" She inquired him. Si stopped laughing just long enough to choke out, "'Like a turf war team?' Sis you're standing in the presence of The Turf War team! They're the number one team in the city!"

"Wow, I'm sorry I had no idea! I-"Alaine stuttered.

"Don't sweat it Alaine!" Sizz said, "You're new to Inkopolis!"

"You know what?" I said, "I'm starving how about we treat you to lunch sis?"

"Oh, ok!" Alaine replied.

This is going to be a great day I could just know it!

General Trent Callum stepped out of the time portal. He looked around, quickly becoming familiar with his surroundings. He was in the sewers. Close confinements. Dark. Perfect place for an ambush. He quickly looked behind him too see that all 100 of his men had exited the portal as well. He raised his hand and they all became silent.

"Men, you all have left behind your homes and your families with the probability of never being able to return home. And for that, I salute you. You were told very little about why you came here, in fact you only knew that you going to the future with a very small chance of being able to return home. I myself didn't even know why we were coming here until an hour before we left, having been instructed to not tell you our purpose in coming here until we arrived. So let me tell why you have come to the future leaving behind everything you have ever known. We are here to see if humanity is extinct, and if so to revive it. But if some other creature has evolved to the point of sentience that purposes an issue to our mission, because humanity cannot I repeat cannot have a competitor."

A solider raised his hand. "Sir if I may ask; what do we do if this thing has happened?"

At this the general smiled. "We find them, and then we eliminate them."


	3. Chapter 3

I took a bite of my fried fish. I know right? Great way to start a story. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes I remember now!

"Mmmm!" I said as I took another bite. My sister Alaine had just arrived at Inkopolis about half an hour ago, after introducing her to my friends, I decided from the famished look on Alaine's face that I would take her and the gang out to eat. After casting a vote they decided on the best restaurant place in town, (As well as the most expensive! Not that money is an issue with me.) Fesh Sizzle. Weird name I know right? Well according to legend, the founders were divided on whether to call it "Fresh Sizzle" or "Fish Sizzle", so they compromised and named the restaurant "Fesh Sizzle". But for a place with such a weird name they sure do have great food! I noticed that some girls were looking at our table and talking; I could couldn't help but overhear a few of the things they were saying.

"Is it really them?" One of them asked.

"Of course it's them, who else could it be?" Another responded.

"What about him? Could it really be Dae Hoplo?" Said the first one.

"I heard he saved the great zapfish." Said a third one.

"Not to mention that he leads the Starfish Strikers, the number one ranking team in Inkopolis!" The second one said.

"He's so dreamy!" Said the first one. I blushed at this and then turned away trying to block out their fangirling. It wasn't easy being famous, once I got chased all around the city by a bunch of my fans! I barely escaped, and that was only because Ellie saved me. That brings me to another sore spot in my life, Ellie. That girl drives me crazy! She and I had met on the first day I had arrived in Inkopolis. I remember it well; it was my first turf war. There I was dressed up in my basic gear wielding a Splattershot Jr. We were on opposite teams and boy did she kick my inky bottom! But after the match she came up to me while I was drenched in enemy ink and humiliated, and told me what a great job I had done and how close my team had come to winning because of me. We had been friends ever since. She could read me like nobody else could, and in turn I could read her better than anybody else. It was pretty nice to have a friend you could turn to no matter what, especially one so pretty and kind. Wait, what?

As I broke the chains of deep thought that had ensnared me, I was crestfallen to discover that while I had been pondering I had eaten all of my fried fish without savoring its flavor. I looked up from my empty plate straight into Ellie's eyes, her wonderful blue eyes! _Argh_! I thought, _Whats wrong with me_!

"Something wrong Dae?" Ellie asked noticing the distressed look on my face. I quickly regained my composure and smiled at her.

"Nope!" I said," Nothing's wrong with me!"

"If you say so…" Ellie responded skeptically. I looked at Sizz and cleared my throat at him. He looked up from his food at me; I motioned my head towards Alaine trying to get him to draw the attention away from me. He got the message and began some small talk.

"So Alaine, what do you think of Fesh Sizzle?"

"I really like it! I love its fried fish dish!" Alaine responded.

"Good good! Hey, you need a weapon don't you?" Sizz said.

"He's right Alaine if you want to participate in turf wars – which trust me you do - you'll need a weapon." I said.

"Oh ok, so when can we go?" Alaine asked. I looked around at all of the groups dishes which were conveniently empty.

"Looks like we're all done, so why not now?" I responded.

"Sweet, let me get the check Dae!" Sizz said trying to impress Jazz again.

"Um… Sorry Sizz, but I already paid for the food…" I replied feeling sorry for my friend.

Sizz, however, had only been half-listening. "No really it's alright- wait what, you already paid!"

Jazz, Si, and Ellie all were trying unsuccessfully to hold in some chuckles at Sizz's response.

"I'll let you pay next time Sizz. How about that?" I said.

"Oh alright, but you owe me bro." He replied.

At this we all burst out laughing and then left Fesh Sizzle.

As we walked through the plaza Alaine gazed around us in awe at the many modern wonders of Inkopolis. I placed my hand on her shoulder and guided her awestruck frame towards _Ammoknights_. I walked in and greeted Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon, how's it hanging?" I asked.

"Ah, Dae Good to see you! And who is this that you have brought with you?" He said looking towards Alaine.

"This is my sister Alaine; she just arrived at Inkopolis today. We came here hoping to get her a weapon." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Alaine! I am Sheldon, the owner of _Ammoknights_. Now let's see about getting you a weapon. Hmmm." He said inspecting Alaine, "Yes, I think that the right weapon for you at this time is the Splattershot Jr!" He put the weapon on the counter.

"Here you go my friend!" I said putting some money up on the counter and grabbing the weapon. "Count this as your birthday present from me." I said giving Alaine the gun.

"Oh, thanks Dae!" Alaine said, practically leaping for joy.

"You're welcome sis, you're welcome!"

"Well," Jazz said, "How about we go and give it a whirl?"

"Yeah, you need to try it out!" Said Si.

"Ok!" Alaine happily replied.

"Let's go then!" Said Ellie in her angelic voice. Dang it! It was happening again! I paused with an irritated look on my face. Ellie looked back at me and motioned for me to come. I sighed and started to move my feet, but as we walked towards the tower out of the corner of my eye I saw something large and black. I quickly turned my head to see what it was, but whatever I had seen was gone.

"See something Dae?" Ellie asked.

"Well I thought I did, but I guess it was nothing." I responded.

 _Yeah that's all it was_ , _nothing_ , I thought. _But still_ , _it might have been an Octarian_. I would have to go talk to Cap'n Cuttlefish to see if he had seen anything strange recently.


	4. Chapter 4

The gang and I were sitting in the lobby watching my sister Alaine's fourth match on the TV (Tentacle Vision) screen. She had won her last three matches, at first she had struggled but after the first two matches she seemed to have gotten the hang of things. I glanced around to see what my friends were doing. Sizz was (naturally) flirting with Jazz, who in turn was tuning him out with her music, Si was glued to the TV watching the battle, and Ellie was looking directly at me! _Oh ink_! I thought, _are my goggles on straight_? _Does my hair look good_? I started to fiddle with my pilot goggles and smooth down the three tentacles of my purple hair that always stuck up at the back of my head. _Wait_! _What am I doing_! _I can_ ' _t groom myself in front_ _of her_! In the process of thinking this my hands had froze, looking very silly on the top of my head. I started to blush, my cheeks turning a deep crimson and my hair changing from purple to pink. Seeing the embarrassed look on my face and my two hands still on top of my head, Ellie giggled, stood up and walked over to me.

"Here," she said with an amused smile, "Let me help you." She reached up onto my head and gently pulled my hands back down to my side. At this my face somehow turned an even deeper crimson, and my hair turned light as air pink.

"Um, t-thanks Ellie!" I stuttered. _Argh_! _I sound so stupid_! But Ellie either didn't seem to notice or didn't seem to care, because she responded with a warm smile and said,

"You're welcome!" And with that she walked back over to her chair and continued to watch the match. After that I needed a breather. So I raised my fist and plopped my head on top of it, immersing myself in a world of thought. As much as I wanted to think about Ellie and her bewitching good looks, something else occupied my mind. I just couldn't stop thinking about the shadow-like thing I saw. _What is it_? I thought, _it must be some sort of creature_. _It was pretty big though_ , _about the size of an adult inkling_ , _maybe that's all it was_. _Yeah_ , _A really big_ , _really fast_ , _really stealthy adult inkling_. I thought about that statement for a moment and grimaced. _Or maybe not_ , _so what is it_? My train of thought was de-railed as a loud voice sounded over the many speakers set up in the lobby.

"Aaaand the winner is… Green team!" I looked up at the TV screen to see that Alaine's team had won once again. Suddenly the doors to the battle room opened and a crowd of inklings stepped out, one among them was Alaine who looked tired yet at the same time exuberant. We all stood up and walked over to her greeting her with smiles and compliments.

"Maybe you should join our team!" Sizz teased, "You're good enough!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you became better than even Dae!"Jazz said, "Isn't that right Dae?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my stupor of thought just slow enough to sound stupid, "Oh yeah of course, definitely."

"Having day-dreams about girls again Dae?" Si said teasingly.

"What! No! When have I ever done that?" I huffed. Si raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you really want me to say in front of your friends?" He responded, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny well I have an item of importance that requires my attention. See you guys later." They all waved their goodbyes and I started to walk towards the exit when Ellie came running up to me.

"Mind if I tag along?" She asked. I thought about my destination, that being Octo-Valley and a debate started in my head. _Dude you know we_ can't _take her with us_. Said my logical voice.

 _Ah I beg to differ_ , Stated my emotional voice, of _course we can take her with us_.

 _But should we_? Replied my logical voice, _I would think the answer to that question is no_.

 _Well_ , said my emotional voice, _I think it's up to Dae_.

 _So Dae_ , said my logical voice, _what do you chose_?

 _Having Ellie with me sounds_ … _Pretty nice actually_. I responded.

 _Yes_! _You made the right choice Dae_ , _you made the right choice_. Said my emotional voice.

 _Well when this all goes downhill remember whose advice you didn't listen to Dae_. Said my logical voice.

"Of course you can come with me!" I said.

"Thanks." Said Ellie and she smiled a smile so charming I couldn't help but smile back. Sadly the moment didn't last long.

"Now what do we have here, Daedalist has gotten himself a girlfriend has he?"

I quickly turned my head and swapped my smile for a snarl.

"You!" I said my voice full of malice.

"Who's he?" Ellie inquired.

"Eelias Wellborn, son of a wealthy oil tycoon. He's a stuck up jerk, c'mon let's leave." I responded trying to hurry towards the exit, but two large inklings were blocking it. "Pardon me," I started "But would you be so kind as to allow me and my friend to leave?" But Eelias was one step ahead of me. The two hulking inklings quickly turned and tried to grab me and Ellie. Fortunately our reflexes were faster than the blink of an eye and we easily dodged the two goon's clumsy hands.

"Aw, Daedalist and his girlfriend want to leave?" Eelias said in a mocking tone, "Such a pity." He started to laugh, and then so did his two goon's. I eyed the two hunks of muscle standing between me and some quality time with Ellie. _Well that settles it then_. I thought.

"Ellie go back to the group for just one minute and then come back. This won't take long at all." I said looking straight forward placing my hand on my pocket where I always kept an Aerospray MG. Seeing where my hand was placed her eyes widened.

"You can't be serious Dae! It's not worth it!" She pleaded. But my mind was set, and boy am I stubborn.

"Wrong," I replied smiling, "It's definitely worth it!" And with that I whipped out my Aerospray and pulled the trigger. Let's just say Eelias wasn't laughing anymore. After paying a few fines Ellie and I were finally walking out of the building. I was still grinning ear to ear. I looked at the sky, it was getting late. _Better hurry_. I thought.

"That was crazy what you did back there! You could have been arrested!" Ellie said her voice full of concern.

"But I wasn't! In fact after I splatted Eelias and his cronies everyone nearby applauded me!" I said holding back some chuckles.

"Just promise me you won't ever do something like that again!" She said tears starting to come to her eyes. Instantly my smile vanished and my victory over my rival was swallowed up like a boat into the sea. I had caused the one I cared about most pain, I deserved to be punished. But I couldn't just sit there and watch Ellie cry! So I did the first thing that came to mind. Apologize.

"I'm so sorry Ellie! I didn't know that this would make you hurt so much! I promise I will never do anything like that ever again." I said remorsefully. She sniffed a few times and after she had wiped away her tears, she actually smiled at me!

"It's alright, I shouldn't have overreacted. I only cry because I care about you! So just stop being so darn lovable!" She said while punching me on the shoulder teasingly. After a few more minutes of walking and joking we arrived at the man hole that was the entry way to Octovalley. I stopped.

"We're here!" I said.

"So why do you have business in a corner by a manhole?" She asked teasingly.

"You'll see, c'mon follow me!" And with that I turned into a squid and hopped through the manhole. Ellie raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and followed me. Soon we emerged from the manhole in Octovalley.

"Whoa." Ellie said trying to take in the whole landscape. Eventually her eyes landed on the heap of rags, medals, and beard that was Cap'n Cuttlefish. "Who's that?" She asked.

"That," I said, "is Cap'n Cuttlefish. And I need to talk to him." As I walked towards him Cap'n Cuttlefish caught sight of me.

"Hi there Agent 3, oh and I see that you brought a friend with you! Agent 4 perhaps?" Cap'n Cuttlefish said in deranged tone.

"Um, sure yeah she is Agent 4. But before you give her the suit and stuff, I have a question to ask you. Have you seen anything strange lately?" I asked.

"What type of strange?" He asked the tone of his voice suddenly becoming serious, all remnants of the deranged old man disappearing.

"I was in the plaza the other day and saw something black, humanoid shaped, about the size of an adult inkling but slightly bigger. I only caught a glimpse of it so I can't tell you anymore." I said the concern rising in my voice as I saw Cap'n Cuttlefish's eyes grow wide.

"I don't know what you saw, but I have detected some very strange activity in the sewers lately. And what you just told me only adds to my concern, we need to stay vigilant Agent 3. I would prepare for the worst; you should head back to the city before it gets any later. Because if there is a mystery creature lurking around, it would be best to stay out of the sewers after dark." The Cap'n made an end of his speech. At this my face paled and my hair changed from purple to white.

"C'mon Ellie, let's get back home." I said rushing us towards the manhole cover.

"What is it Dae?" She said taking notice of my pale face and white hair in the fading light.

"Don't know, might be something might be nothing." I replied.

"And if it's something?" She asked concerned.

"Then it's going to be really bad."

 **So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, _Where am I_? I thought. I surveyed my surroundings, _Inkopolis_. It was dark; I was covered in my own ink with my Aerospray MG clutched in my hand, my right leg appeared to be bruised and bleeding. I dragged myself onto my feet and started to walk, staggering with each step. I walked along taking glances at what appeared to be a very damaged and dilapidated Inkopolis, a scream pierced the night, and not just any scream, Ellie's scream. I quickened my pace honing in on the sound of the scream. _I have to save her_! I thought desperately. Another sound passed through my ears, this time it was a shout. I realized that it was Sizz.

"Stay back!" I heard him yell, "Run Jazz! Run Ellie! Get to safet- Argh!" I tightened my grip on my Aerospray at the sound of his voice being cut off abruptly. Suddenly Jazz started screaming, but as quickly as her screaming had started it ceased. I broke out into a full on sprint, limping on my right leg that oozed purple ink with each step. I heard another one of Ellie's screams and directed myself towards the sound. I found Ellie almost immediately after that, huddled in a corner with what appeared to be the black creature I had seen in the plaza looming over her. It had long black arms that ended in large black claws, the legs were very similar except longer, and the head had a massive horrible gaping maw that dripped with the ink of its unfortunate victims. It lowered its head towards Ellie and opened its mouth wide to consume her.

"No!" I shouted and instinctively threw a seeker at the monster, but it did nothing but distract it. It turned its grotesque head towards me and released an ear splitting roar. I started to run; I knew that it was following me because I could feel its hot breath on my back. I tripped over a rock and landed on my side, as I turned over the creature leaped right on top of me knocking the wind out of my lungs. I could only watch in horror as it opened its mouth full of razor sharp teeth and whimper as it proceeded to devour me.

I awoke from my nightmare drenched in sweat breathing heavily. _This has gone on long enough_. I thought. This was the third night in a row I had dreamt this nightmare, today I was going to go and find out what that black thing was! I got up out of bed and hopped in the shower. It sprayed ink of course, seeing as water would actually hurt us or if we were exposed to it for too long, kill us; Grim thoughts for one to be having in the shower right? Well anyways back to the story. After bathing myself I brushed my teeth and got dressed, _hmm let's see_ , _what should I wear today_? I thought, _How about white anchor tee, pilot goggles_ , _and blue moto boots_? I would have eaten breakfast but that nightmare had left me felling kinda nauseas, so instead I sat down and started to watch some TV; But it wasn't long before my thoughts drifted to Ellie. How I had splatted Eelias and his goons for her, and how in my dream I had sacrificed my life for her. It then occurred to me that these weren't things I would normally do for a girl. And how I kept on thinking about how beautiful she was definitely was not normal for me. _Wait_ , I thought, _does this mean that I_ … _Like her_? The moment that thought came into my head I instantly started coming up with half hearted reasons why that couldn't be true. _And yet_ , _hmm_. It was in that moment I decided that I needed the help of an expert, so I called someone with some expertise in that area, Sizz. After waiting a few minutes I heard a knock on my door, lifting myself from the couch I opened the door and proceeded to greet my flirtatious friend.

"So Dae, what is this so called 'emergency' that you needed my help with?" Sizz asked suspiciously.

"Well to put it simply, I think I have feelings for Ellie." I responded bluntly. Sizz just laughed knowingly.

"Pfft, everyone knows that!" He said making a raspberry with his mouth.

"What do you mean?" I said defensively.

"Well let's see, you blush around her, you smile at her as often as possible, and being around her lately makes you act like you're uncomfortable. You might as well be walking around with a big sign on your forehead that says 'I like her'." I blushed at this having not realized how obvious it was that I liked Ellie.

"But how can I tell if she feels the same way?" I asked desperately, already knowing the answer but just hoping to hear something different proceed from Sizz's lips.

"Well there is really only one thing you can do, ask her out on a date, reveal your feelings, and see if she feels the same." He responded with the exact answer that I knew he would.

"And if she rejects me?" I asked anxiously.

"Then you move on, and try to find someone new." Sizz responded sounding depressed as he said it.

"Sounds like you have some experience with this." I replied glumly.

"Yeah, but that's all right! There are always more squid in the sea!" Sizz said enthusiastically. Noticing that my head drooped at this, he said, "Look Dae, from what I've observed I think Ellie likes you too."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really, you just need to ask her out and hopefully everything else will work itself out." He finished. "Well speaking of dates, Jazz finally said yes to me and I have a date with her in about fifteen minutes, so I better be on my way!"

"See'ya Sizz!" I said.

"Later playa!" He responded. _Well_ , I thought, _I_ ' _d best be asking Ellie out on that date_.

AUTHORS NOTE

So yeah, I actually have had this chapter for a while but was never quite satisfied with it. But after making you guys wait so long I figured I should just post it. Sorry for the wait, I will try to be more punctual next time! Shiranui400 out!


End file.
